DanganRonpa: ReBirth
by Colton989
Summary: Ayumu Fujimori has been a very kid to herself and others. If it can't get better, she has been accepted to Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Bad Luck. On her first day of school, she wakes up in a resort with fifteen other students. And they are held hostage by a white and black bear. Can she survive, or will she perish?
1. chapter 1

I don't own Dangan Ronpa or the characters of ReBirth.

For those who would like to sorta see the characters in action, I will be writing my own fanfic featuring them.

I will also add an eighth boy, just to even the gender ratio to eight boys and eight girls.

If you have an opinion, leave a review or PM question if you have any.


	2. Prologue part 1

There are people in this world with special skills. People call these skills "Talents". And people with those talents go to the biggest and famous school in the nation. They call it Hope's Peak Academy. The students in Hope's Peak are known as "Ultimates".

There are two requirements to get in this school:

1\. You must currently be in high school

And 2. You must be the very best at what you do.

Then there's someone like me. I'm not talented, well technically I am but it's not that great.

Oh, I almost forgot. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Ayumu Fujimori, and I'm the Ultimate Bad Luck.

I know, it sucks. My luck is so bad, it doesn't only effect me but others. But surprisingly, my bad luck makes me an Ultimate. Other than being a Ultimate, I'm still a normal teen.

As stand in front of the gates to Hope's Peak, I think about the possibilities. Will I meet a celebrity? Will my classmates like me? I took a deep breath while trying not to accidentally choke, it's happened before. I say in confidence.

"I can do this."

I step foot pass the gate. All of a sudden, I felt like I was going to fall asleep. And it all went black, my first day of school ended up like any other day.


	3. Prologue part 2

"GAAH!!"

I wake up to see I'm in some bedroom. I see a dresser with a mirror, a table, a chair, a closet, and a bathroom. The bathroom had a toilet, sink, and shower. The bed I was sitting in was a queen size, and very soft. I got out of the bed to see myself in the mirror.

Yep, same looking Ayumu.

I was still wearing my old high school uniform. It was a seifuku-style school uniform comprising of a long sleeved dark blue shirt with a navy sailor collar and a chest pocket, a navy and gray necktie, dark blue thigh-high socks and gray shoes. My school crest was on the shirt pocket. I also had a gold pin on the collar.

My hair was messy while tied into long pigtails that go down to my knees. My pigtails were tied with navy and gray bows that match my tie. I see still have my ahoge, I've been trying brush it down. With my purple eyes, I saw a note on the table from the reflection of the mirror.

The note said,

"Report to the gymnasium at 8:00. Don't be late, or you'll keep everyone waiting."

I see the clock on the wall and I saw that it's already 9:00. My luck does that to me sometimes. I better get going.

As I leave my room, only to see I wasn't in a room, but a cottage. I saw a dome-like building, assuming that would be the gym. While walking to the dome, I hoped whoever is also here doesn't hate me for being late. Once I held the door handles, I took a deep breath and swung the doors open.

Right in front of me, we fifteen teenagers. They were a colorful group. They all took notice of me and stared in suspicion.

"Um, excuse me," I said.

"Are you a student too?" One guy asked.

"Yes, I am," I answered.

"Sixteen in all, an even number," A girl calmly said.

"But nine girls and seven dudes?" A shorter guy asked, "Isn't that a weird mix?"

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with this," a taller girl replied.

"Ugh, yeah," I said.

"So, who are you?" A girl asked.

"Who? Me?" I asked.

"Yeah," the girl answered, "What's your name and talent?"

"Talent?" I asked confused.

"This is Hope's Peak, right?" A guy rudely asked, "You gotta have a talent, so what is it?"

"Oh, I'm Ayumu Fujimori," I answered, "And I'm Ultimate Bad Luck."

"Bad luck?" One guy asked, "What good is that?"

"Well she's here because of it," A girl with glasses answered.

"Well, we already met each other," a shorter girl said, "Let's introduce ourselves."

"Yes, then we can get to the bottom of this," A skinny guy agreed.

"Here, I'll go first," A girl with hat on said.

She had on a red t-shirt under a white dress shirt with teal buttons. The sleeves rolled up to her elbows, a yellow jersey tied around her waist, dark blue shorts, and yellow sneakers with blue platforms. She also had on a blue cap, a multi colored bracelet, and oddly two completely different socks. The right sock was yellow that went to her ankle and left sock was teal that went to her thigh.

Her orange hair was tied to a ponytail with a greenish yellow hairband. Her cap was flipped to the back with a strand of her hair sticking from the back. She also had teal eyes.

"I'm Maiko Kagura, Ultimate Dancer," she said

"What dance do you do?" I asked

"Any kind you can think of," she answered, "samba, ballet, river dance, hip hop, I can do it."

"That's cool," I complimented.

"Thanks. I can even memorize a full routine by watching once," she said.

That takes a lot of concentration to remember a whole routine.

"Well, I should leave you be," she said, "Gotta meet the others, right?"

She gave me a wink and skipped off to who knows where.

I then another girl on the floor, sitting on her knees. Her eyes were shut, so she seemed to be meditating or something.

She wore a white haori with small red markings on the sleeves and a long marking on the chest, a red hakama tied with a bow in front, black zori, and white tabi. Very traditional.

Her long straight dark brunette hair had a small red tube-like on it. She opened her right eye and noticed me. She then opened both eyes revealing her tan eyes.

"I'm sorry, I was trying to contact a spirit," she said.

"A spirit?" I asked.

"Yes, I am the Ultimate Miko," she answered, "Misuzu Aisaka."

"Hello," I said.

"As a miko or shrine maiden if you will, I channel and speak to spirits, perform a kagura dance, and tell fortunes," she explained.

She seemed like a serious woman and would like to focus on her duties.

"I see now," I said, "So why were trying to contact a spirit?"

"I needed to see what will happen soon," she answered.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Something big is going to happen," she answered, "I'm afraid I don't know what it is, neither do the spirits."

"Oh," I sighed.

After bowing before me, she continued trying contact her spirit.

I then see a very skinny boy just by himself.

He had on a blackish blue suit, with a white dress shirt, light blue tie, and light blue shoes. He also had a pin on his chest pocket and a brown wooden beaded bracelet on his left wrist.

His short light blue hair was nicely combed. His eyes were green as grass.

"Hello there," I said to him.

"Oh, hi," he responded.

For some reason, I feel a cool aura from this guy.

"I'm Ayumu Fujimori," I introduced myself.

"I know who you are," he said, " I'm Saiji Rokudo."

"Okay, what's your talent?" I asked.

"I am the Ultimate Undertaker," he answered.

"Like the wrestler?" I asked.

"No, an undertaker is someone who directs funerals," he answered.

"So, do you touch the bodies?" I asked.

"Of course, I prepare the deceased with perfection and care," he answered.

I would never get close to a body at a funeral. I'm not gonna say what happened, but it wasn't pretty. But I might say, I'm surprised that he has the courage to touch a body.

I see Saiji walk away. There is a colorful cast here.


	4. Prologue part 3

Suddenly, I hear a person calling for me.

"Hey! Yo!"

I didn't see anyone waving at me. Who wants me?

"Yo! Down here!"

I looked down and saw a boy. He wore a red and white hoodie with a yellow "9" on the chest area, gray pants, and black and yellow boots.

He had green and a large green afro with stars in it. He had on yellow and white and goggles He was also really short.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice you," I said.

"It's cool, I get that a lot," he said.

"Alright, so what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Kego Sakuma, The Ultimate Hot DJ," he introduced himself.

"Hot DJ?" I asked.

"Or you know, just DJ," Kego said, "I make the hottest remixes and originals with my hot style. Perhaps you heard of me."

"Oh yes," I said.

I've never heard of him.

"Yep. My music is so hot, it makes become a different person," Kego said.

"Well I hope I can listen sometime," I complimented.

"Heck yeah, you should," Kego said, "I gotta go, peace."

He sounds like a nice guy.

This one girl was looked like she was talking to herself.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking to?" I asked her.

"Hee Hee Hee! A little friend of mine," she answered with a creepy giggle.

She wore a white long sleeve shirt under a dark blue schoolgirl shirt with a orangish red ascot, a darker blue skirt that goes above her calves, and light brown boots.

Her hair was gray with multiple black streaks and a mess of hairclips while it was long enough to reach her waist. It was also tied in pigtails with white wraps, her side bangs also had the white wraps on. She had heavy bags under her red eyes.

"But, there's no one there," I said.

"That's because he's a ghost," she replied.

Ghost? She's talking to a ghost!?

"How can you speak to ghosts?" I asked nervously.

"Hee Hee! Because I'm the Ultimate Medium, Kasumi Izumo," She answered.

Medium? As in Spirit Medium?

"Hee Hee... AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Kasumi laughed.

She seems creepy, but I'm sure she means well. I simply backed away.

"Excuse me, do you know where the kitchen is?" a small girl asked me from behind.

I turned around to see her. She had on a white long sleeve shirt with a right chest pocket, black skirt with black suspenders, chartreuse thigh highs, and tan boots with brown flower patches. She also had a chartreuse scarf with stripes around her neck and a baby chick pin on her left suspender.

Her skin was tan while her eyes were orange. Her maroon hair was short and slightly curled with additional buns on top of her head.

"Let's make a brunch!" She said.

"A brunch?" I asked.

"You know, breakfast for lunch," she answered.

"Oh," I sighed.

"So what can you cook?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I can only turn food into ash and charcoal," I answered.

"That's okay, I can teach you how to make perfect and delicious food," she responded.

She seems full of energy.

"You love food, don't you?" I asked.

"Absolutely! I'm the Ultimate Gourmet after all, Narumi Osone!" She answered.

"Gourmet?" I asked.

"I won many eating competitions. But mostly, I'm a food critic," Narumi said.

"Oh, I see now," I said.

"Speaking of which, I'm SO hungry!" She said in exhaustion.

She then walked off, trying to possibly find the kitchen. As I was minding my own business, I bumped into another man.

He had on a white and blue striped shirt underneath a yellowish green and white t-shirt with a black square like design, while wearing a black blazer above all else. He also had on black pants and blue shoes.

His pale green hair was so messy, I couldn't see his eyes. He also had his hands up with puppets in each hand. His right hand puppet was a brown horse and left was a tan deer.

"Watch where you're going, lady!" An angry rough voice said as the man brings the horse puppet to my face.

"Stop it, you're scaring her!" A gentler voice said as the deer puppet went to the horse's side.

"Shut up, you stupid deer!" The rough voice said back as the horse went to the deer's face.

Wait, are the puppets talking to each other?

"Come on, guys, don't fight!" The man demanded.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, these two argue a lot," the man said.

"That's okay, who are you?" I asked.

"His first name is Mitsunari," the deer puppet said.

"And his last name is Koga," the horse puppet said.

"Together, my name is Mitsunari Koga, the Ultimate Ventriloquist," the man said.

"That explains the two," I said.

"Are you calling me a puppet, bitch!?" The horse puppet asked angrily

"We have names, dear," the deer puppet said.

"My name is Uma the horse," the horse puppet said.

"And I'm Shika the deer," the deer puppet said.

It's like they minds of their own.

"We are known for our educational kids show," Mitsunari said.

"I love how children love us," Shika said.

"In real life, these two make it hard to start a conversation," Mitsunari stated.

"Actually, I think you and your friends are kinda cute," I said.

"Really?" Mitsunari asked.

"Of course," I answered.

All of a sudden, he busted into tears.

"Thank you!" He cried.

He's a funny guy, but his puppets might get him into trouble.


	5. Prologue part 4

I saw a girl staring into blank space.

She wore a blue jacket that goes up to the borderline of herwaist, a white button up shirt with black buttons and a small pocket, a black skirt with white frills underneath, yellow stockings and dark blue shoes.

She had brown eyes and short blond hair with a small braid hidden and single strand sticking up.

"Hi there," I said to her.

She wasn't looking at me, she was in her own world.

"Um... Excuse me," I said.

I then realized that she probably can't hear me. She had earphones in her ears as they were connected to a orange MP3 player. I simply tapped on her shoulder as she quickly reacted.

"Sorry, I was listening to music," she said.

"What were listening to?" I asked.

"That's my business," she answered coldly.

"Ok, may I have your name?" I asked.

"Mikoto Itsuki," she answered.

"Your talent?" I asked.

"How should I know," she said.

"You don't know your talent?" I asked.

"I don't have amnesia or anything, I just don't know why I'm here," she said.

She doesn't know what her talent is, but I guess it's none of my business.

"I'm leaving," Mikoto said.

As she walked away from me, another girl was sitting against the wall.

She wore a white and blue sailor shirt with a yellow bow, a pink unbuttoned sweater, a knee low blue skirt, white calf high socks with a pink triangle logo on each, and dark teal shoes with tiny with bows. She also had a yellow heart shaped bag with her.

Her eyes were pale blue and her neck length hair was light pink with pink rectangular glasses. She also had a dark teal headband with a pink butterfly like bow on. She had bandages on her neck.

She seemed to be writing something on a piece of paper.

"The winds of winter blow as part of one's aura," she said as she wrote.

"Excuse me," I said interrupting her writing.

"Oh, hello. I am Nico Himura," she said, "I am the Ultimate Poet."

So she's a poet. That explains the poetic feeling in her writing.

"Lost, dazed, and confused, we seek for answers of this situation," Nico said.

"Ok, you're right," I said.

At least some of us are taking notice of our situation, she's one of them.

"I'm bored, I can't think of anything to write about," Nico said.

She then took her unfinished poem and puts it in her bag.

I then see a man with his arms crossed. He doesn't look too happy.

He was wearing a brown gakuran, the only difference being that it's only up to the borderline of his waist instead of being long enough to cover his entire torso. The pants were a little baggy with a pale yellow kanij symbol on the left pant leg. He also wore no shoes.

He was slim but muscular build. His brown messy hair combed backwards with bangs dyed yellow that matched his eyes. He had red sports tape wrapped around his stomach and feet.

"Huh?" He sighed, "Hey! The fuck you're staring at?!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know you're name," I answered.

"Ok, I'm Kazuomi Samejima, the fucking Ultimate Karate Fighter," he said.

"That's cool, so you're into martial arts," I said.

"Yeah, some pricks say my fighting looks like dancing," Kazuomi said.

"Dancing? Kind of a effeminate term," I said.

Out of nowhere, his face begins to blush.

"Effeminate!? My karate is not effeminate!" Kazuomi yelled.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"Fucking prick, calling my karate dancing, kick his ass," he grunted.

He then walked off pissed. As he left, a girl sleeping standing up.

She wore a black, long sleeve, button up shirt with white cuffs and pockets under a yellow hood with red logos on, dark orange skirt, black ankle high boots, and yellow rain boots above her shoes. She also had a teru teru bozu doll on her.

Her pinkish strawberry blond hair was long, tied in low pigtails with black ribbons. Her eyes were blue. She also had a lightning bolt hair clip in her hair.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Huh?" She just woke up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello Hello! It's everyone's big sis, Marin Mizuta!" She said with joy, "The Ultimate Weather Forecaster!"

She seems to be happy and bubbly.

"So you predict the weather?" I asked.

"Thanks to Big Sis's research, Big Sis's predictions are a hundred percent correct," Marin answered.

"Big Sis?" I asked.

"Big Sis is Big Sis's nickname," Marin said.

"Oh," I sighed.

"If you have anything to ask, leave it to Big Sis," Marin said.

She then skipped off to who knows where. I still didn't get the Big Sis thing, but I'll probably never know.


End file.
